In the drilling and completion industry it is known to employ spoolable control and or monitoring lines whether they be hydraulic lines, electric lines, fiber optic lines, combinations of these, etc. Such lines are delivered as long continuous lines that are then spliced at any location along the tubing string where such a splice is necessary. Generally, splices are needed anywhere a facilitation of the control or monitoring action of the line is needed including at valves and other mechanical control components controllable or monitorable by the lines noted above.
Splicing is a very reliable technology but is time consuming and labor intensive. For each splice, which occurs twice for every connection except for a last one along a line, the line must be cut, stripped connected and pressure tested. Such connections slow down progression of tubing strings being run into the borehole and hence detract from productivity and efficiency. The art is insatiably interested in any advance that improves either of these metrics.